Military Emergency Unit (Jinavia)
The Military Emergency Unit (MEU) is a branch of the Imperial Armed Forces responsible for providing disaster relief throughout Jinavia mainly, and abroad if required. It is the newest branch of the Imperial Armed Forces. Its organization is implemented as a joint military force permanently in the Armed Forces, in order to respond quickly anywhere in the country into disaster, serious risk or other public needs. Soldiers who form the EMU have specific training that is primarily in emergency medical training, and are also trained for action against forest fires, floods, heavy snowfall, landslides, technological risks, and so on. The Military Emergency Unit, while managed and directed by the Chief of General Staff of Imperial Armed Forces, depends functionally by the Jinavian Civil Defence Corps, and it constitutes a fundamental part of civil protection and defence, alongside the Imperial Fire Watch Corps. It is important to note that the Imperial Gendarmerie Corps provides on its own, through its Mobile Units Command, to civil protection and defence and public order-keeping duties. The MEU serves as highly specialized unit, and acts as spearhead on the Gendarmerie mobile untis basis. Military Emergency Unit is deployed at seven bases throughout the Jinavian territory, so it can respond to any emergency within a short time and with all its effectiveness. Organization The Military Emergency Unit is considered a land Division and therefore is lead by a MOF-2: a General of Division, an Air Division General or a Rear Admiral. Gendarmerie officers cannot command the MEU, althought they can serve as Chief of Staff. Military Emergency Unit consists of: * Command and Headquarters, integrating Liaison Officers from other agencies and Armed Forces ** Headquarters Company ** MEU Staff * LVI Special Air Force Group (LVI Group and LVI Helicopters Air Force Rescue Battalion) * 5 Emergency Intervention Regiments (EIR); each EIR consists of: ** 1 Engineers Company ** 2 Workers and Operational Battalion * 5 Natural Emergency Intervention Detachments * Emergency Support Brigade (ESB) ** Support Regiment ** Maintenance Regiment ** Transport Regiment ** Supplies Regiment LVI Special Air Force Group The LVI Special Air Force Group is a Imperial Air Force Group, assigned to conduct airlift, airdrop and aeromedical evacuation operations. The 56th Air Force Group is composed of six Wings, 14 squadrons and one Helicopter Battalion, coming from the Army. The Air Commodore who commands the Group also directs all the air-related affairs of the Military Emergency Unit. The units dependent on the LVI Group se are: * 561st Operations Wing ** 5611st Airlift Squadron ** 5612nd Airlift Squadron ** 5613rd Airlift Squadron ** 5614th Operations Support Squadron ** 5615th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron ** 5616th Air Base Squadron * 562nd Contingency Response Wing ** 5621st Air Mobility Squadron ** 5622nd Security Forces Squadron * 563rd Maintenance Wing ** 5631st Aircraft Maintenance Squadron ** 5632nd Maintenance Squadron ** 5264th Maintenance Operations Squadron * 564th Mission Support Wing ** 5641st Mission Support Squadron ** 5642nd Communications Squadron ** 5643rd Security Forces Squadron ** 5644th Services Squadron (86 SVS) * 565th Medical Wing * 566th Civil Engineer Group * 567th Rescue Helicopters Battalion Category:Jinavia